princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mask of the Wraith
|image = Mask_of_the_Wraith.jpg |caption = The Mask of the Wraith |game = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within |origin = Island of Time |creator = Unknown (assumed Kaileena) |ability = Wearer becomes "doppelganger" of self; allows self to exist in time past self |used = Maharajah, Prince }} The '''Mask of the Wraith' is an artifact that allows the user to become the Sand Wraith to rewrite their fate. Abilities The Mask of the Wraith has the ability to transform its user into the Sand Wraith, an identity that becomes separate from their original selves, though they maintain everything that makes them who they are. The Mask of the Wraith does not grant the ability manipulate time like to the Dagger of Time. It does restore low reserves of the Sands of Time, however they are used. Another ability of the Mask of the Wraith is that it allows the wearer to exist at the same time with their past selves, effectively making them the "doppelganger". The consequence of wearing the Mask of the Wraith, is that the wearer cannot remove the mask until their counterpart is killed or dies. History First Use During the Maharajah's journey on the Island of Time searching for the Artifacts of Time, several of his men were killed by the Island's traps or inhabitants. At least one of man managed to reach the Hourglass of Time, but was killed by what appeared to be a Keeper. By some twist fate he discovered a mask that allowed him to travel back in time to kill the figure that killed his past self and take the Hourglass as his prize. That man was the Maharajah."Legend says that when the Maharaja of India sought to gain the Sands of Time, he was forced to use this artifact to ensure his success, though what happened to the Mask since then has been lost to time." --- Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Instructional Manual, page 6''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Instructional Manual, page 6'' ''Warrior Within'' When the Prince kills the Empress of Time, he inadvertently creates the Sands of Time; something he was trying to prevent. Just as he loses hope, he discovers a mural that describes the tale of a man who used the Mask of the Wraith to change his fate. He realizes the Mask could help him do the same. Using it, he becomes the Sand Wraith, the creature he saw all across the Island of Time. But realizing what he had done to create the Sands, he allows his "other" self to be killed by the Dahaka. This not only prevents the creation of the Sands, but also allows him to remove the mask. By no other means can the mask be removed unless the users "other" self dies so that the wearer of the mask takes his place in the timeline. Video File:Prince of Persia Warrior Within Cutscene- I am the Architect of My Own Destruction File:Prince of Persia WW Sand Wraith Transformation Gallery Screenshots Markings.jpg|The mural describing the story of the Mask's first user Wraith_Mask_User.jpg|The body of the Maharajah, where the Mask of the Wraith rest before the Prince used it. Notes References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Artifacts